Stormfly
Stormfly is Astrid's dragon. She first appeared in A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons and has appeared in every following novel. In the film adaptation, rather, she is a Deadly Nadder and her rider is Astrid. Appearance Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is very bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs and they are about the same size as medium sized theropod dinosaurs such as Allosaurus. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets. Her body is a vivid blue in color, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are dotted with yellow, orange and blue. In front of her eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents; its lower jaw is shorter and wider than its upper, giving it an overbite (this sets it apart from all the other dragons, since- with the exception of the Night Fury - they all have underbites). Ringing her skull are a set of spikes. Coating the tail is a series of spikes that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its head spikes and venomous tail spikes lay flat, and when alarmed, they are shot upward to intimidate its foe. The tail spikes can also be used to make a rattling noise which it makes right before it attacks, similar to rattlesnakes. Personality In terms of behavior, the Deadly Nadder is fast and dangerous, though its potency as a hunter is hindered by the blind spot directly above its nose (possibly due to its large horn). As a result, the dragon relies on its keen sense of smell and hearing, often instead of its binocular vision, in order to find its prey. The Deadly Nadder also has at its disposal its poisonous tail spikes, which are used as projectiles to stun or immobilize its prey. Its most devastating trait, however, may well be its ability to blow magnesium-fueled flames, which can easily melt metal. The Deadly Nadder is also well-known for its vanity; it constantly grooms itself to stay clean and maintain the luster of its scales. Like the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder is a picky eater whose diet comprises mostly of poultry and is allergic to domesticated hoofed animals. Stormfly is seen to have a protective instinct shared amongst other dragons. Stormfly also appears to be rather intelligent, caring and protective of Astrid. The pair seem to have a strong bond, though not quite as strong as the bond between Hiccup and Toothless. Like other Nadders, Stormfly's behavior and mannerisms are similar to that of a bird, most notably a chicken's, as when playing with Eret, she would roost on him like a chicken would with an egg. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence:' She is very intelligent and understands Astrid's orders. *'Speed:' Thanks to her diet of chicken, Stormfly can keep up with Toothless in the air. *'Loyalty: '''Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Astrid. Though sometimes she is willing to connect with others, like Snotlout and Heather, and let them rider her. *'Weapons: Stormfly has great weapon on her body like sharp teeth, claws, horn, tail, spines, talons, and head *'''Fire: Stormfly can use her fire to hold it in her mouth to see in the dark cave. *'Synchronization:' Stormfly will let Astrid do handsprings and cartwheels while flew in the air *'Spineshot': Her spine shot is the most often attack to be use against enemies and can be use for helping people to climb mountains. Stormfly is able to accurately shoot one spine if she is tap on the back of her head, a technique labeled Single Spine Shot. *'Endurance': Shown that her endurance she can take hits from other dragons until she loose a fight. It has been noted that like most other Sharp-class dragons, Stormfly is very vain, a habit that could prove troublesome when being trained. Much like other dragons, Stormfly (and other Deadly Nadders) becomes irrational and violent when in the presence of dragon root. Role in the Crossover As Stormfly's personality is not as well developed as Toothless', fans are able to "fill in the blanks" and do whatever they want with Stormfly. Despite this, her role is often relegated to the side as an accessory for her rider, Astrid. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch In the crossover, Astrid and Merida are often seen as friends, the best out of the Berk gang next to Hiccup, so it would be natural for Stormfly to be the dragon she would see most, next to Toothless. This could lead to Merida learning to ride Stormfly from Astrid, much like Hiccup and Toothless. Their relationship could be the strongest relationship Merida has with any of the dragons along with Toothless. Rapunzel Corona Comparison to the Book Physical Appearance and Personality Stormfly is a rare mood-dragon who, even more rarely, understands and speaks Norse and not just Dragonese. She belongs to Camicazi, the Bog-Burglar who is close friends with Hiccup. Stormfly is very curious, playful, and loves to flirt with other dragons. Both Toothless and Hookfang fell in love with her at first sight. Stormfly is also a pathological liar, though it is usually easy to tell when she is lying, because she turns a shade of violet. Role in the Books When Hiccup, Camicazi, and Fishlegs infiltrated the Meathead Public Library, (A hero's guide to Deadly Dragons) Camicazi used Stormfly to guide their way. When Hiccup and Camicazi were fighting the Hairy Scary Librarian, his flailing arm hit Stormfly's delicate skull and she passed out. When she woke up, she was amnesiac, which made it impossible for the Vikings to retrace their way out of the Library. Stormfly saved Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi from the Poisonous Piffleworm crowding the dragon whisperer's way (the secret tunnel behind the bookshelf in the Meathead public library) by whistling the nation anthem of the Bogburglers. Camacazi, Hiccup, and Fishlegs boarded the unnamed Stealthdragon, whom Stormfly flirted with, causing Toothless to become jealous. She remembered a few things after smelling the horrible stench of the murderous madguts and slowly regained her memory after that. Stormfly is kidnapped by Raptortongues along with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Camicazi and Toothless and taken to Norbert the Nutjob on the ship the American Dream 2. Stormfly was assisting Camicazi in the intertribal friendly swimming race as her hunting dragon would make her easier to spot from the beach and can help fight off predators. Stormfly and Toothless provide the answer the escape problem on board the American Dream 2 as they infiltrate the cooking tent and eat dragon nip alerting Hiccup to its existence and that it could send the Hysteric tribe to sleep while they make their escape. Unfortunately Stormfly becomes distressed whilst Camicazi is steering the ship and causes her to lose control and the ship to lurch landing Hiccup in the path of some polar serpents. During their long swim away from American and back across the ocean Stormfly and Toothless try to persuade Camicazi and Fishlegs not to swim across the ocean. Stormfly and Toothless fly above the humans when they are swimming across the ocean and alongside them when they use Norbert's flying machine. They are last seen flying above Camicazi, Hiccup and Fishlegs by the viking tribes and landing on the table next to the ticking thing. Stormfly was accompanying Camicazi in her boat the Stormy Petrel when a storm caused them to be lost at sea and kidnapped by Ug the Uglythug. Camicazi was sent to the Isle of Berserk to be held in one of their tree prisons and Stormfly was kept in a cage in the dragon stables until she learned better manners but her sentence was cut short by her rescue by Humongously Hotshot the Hero and the other ten fiancés. Stormfly was returned to Berk and left on the Hooligan throne asleep in Fishlegs lobster pot and upon awakening told Camicazi that she bit that rude Uglythug many times. In How to Steal a Dragon's Sword, Stormfly fawned over Flashburn the Flashmaster with Camicazi. She teased One Eye for not having joined the Rebellion. She flirted with and manipulated Toothless to get him to steal some fortune cookies for her from the witch, causing Hiccup and Camicazi and Fishlegs to enter the witch hut. She went down into the caves with them, and found Flashburn tied up in there. Aside from eating many fortune cookies, that ends her participation in the book. Stormfly resisted the Red Rage and stayed by Camicazi's side. She continued to flirt with every male dragon she came accross, but began giving Toothless special attention, suggesting that she may be starting to like him back. In How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, she agreed with Toothless that they shouldn't be out of the hideout, claiming that she had a tickly feeling in the back of her throat. She offered to go back and get Toothless's coat, saying that he looked quite cute in his coat and causing him to rethink wearing it. Camicazi told her that she probably just had indegestion from eating so fast. This offended Stormfly, who insisted that she was a free spirit, and didn't get indegestion. She was sad when Camicazi was taken captive, and disappointed when it turned out that the Wodensfang could speak Norse as well. She was impressed with Snotlout's trickery tactics, but said that he was lying to them, saying, "Trust a liar to know a liar". Category:Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Racers Category:Animated Characters